Mugen Souls Z glitches
List of glitches found in Mugen Souls Z. = PlayStation 3 version = Exploits Bugs that appear in the game that are advantageous to the player. 'Bringing the sort menu to swap G and C grade matter' Swapping matter is normal by toggling the randomness but seeing it randomize like a slot machine is new. See video with Korean text for what this bug looks like. *Happens on all versions of Mugen Souls Z. *The swappable, randomized matter on G and C grade equipment can be visible while bringing up the sort menu. 'Temporarily negating crystal effects with Syrma's form change' Crystal effects do not seal efffects for other forms right away and allows this glitch to happen. This also happened in the first Mugen Souls for Chou-Chou . *When switching forms, Ultimate Soul and Specials will get unlocked for a brief moment before getting sealed again. Errors Bugs in the game that have minimal effect on the game such as typos, lag etc. 'Sleep status ailment does not exist' Sleep doesn't work on all versions of Mugen Souls Z. *After using Ditz affinity attacks, the blue sleep symbol will show up when it takes effect but it actually does nothing. *This issue was fixed in the same patch that fixed the Slumbering Boss freeze. The Sleep status ailment can now affect both allies and enemies, and works as intended. 'Elka introduced as the Hero of Water World (English version)' This error is only on the English version of Mugen Souls Z. *He is actually the hero of Fire World. 'Witchy's earring misreading (English version)' *In the English version, the translators might've read it as オススメピアス (Osusume Piasu) and translated it as "Recommended Earrings" and accidently swapped two letters. *On the Japanese version of the item is called オスメスピアス (Osumesu Piasu) which means male and female (gender symbol) earrings. 'Possible "Clione" misreading (English version)' This monster occasionally appears as a Slumbering Beast on floors 61~69. The Japanese name of this enemy is called クリオネ and it has been call Clione in other games they localized. *There is also a real animal called but it is possible that they might've been read it as クリオそ (Kurioso/ Curioso) instead of クリオネ (Kurione/ Clione). 'Peon Points Up Matter effectiveness' Might not be a glitch since it also happened in the original Mugen Souls but it works differently than other Matter of this type. *The maximum "plus value" this Matter can get is +150 but it's effectiveness will be the same as having it at +50. *Defeating an enemy while having this Matter will normally grant 20 Peon Points, each value will increase the bonus by 1%. Every +5 is equal to +1 Peon Point. **At Peon Points+150, only 30 Peon Points are earned even though that is the same amount as having the Peon Points Up Matter at +50. 'Gemini curiosities possibly due to multiple enemies having the same name' Both of the Gemini Ultimate Gods are called "Gemini", nothing to tell them apart. They are often seen in pairs but it's sometimes causes issues. *List of Gemini x Gemini occurances: **1.) Body swapping? At the end of the Sapphire World saga, players must challenge Sharuru Cocott riding on a spell casting black Gemini and a physical attacking white Gemini. It seems that their stats got mixed up, causing the magic casting Black Gemini to have stats like a physical attacker while other one who is a physical attack has magic casting stats. **2.)' Correct Gemini battle.' Post Game after defeating the Ace and Tioni clones, the Gemini pair can be challenged again but with their correct skill usage and stats. **3.) Correct Gemini battle. The floor 100 Rest Stop on the maximum bet range allows them to be fought again with their correct skill usage and stats. **4.) Literally "twins"? More like "clones". On the final 7 World Redux battle called "Twin Trials", both Gemini are the exact same black Gemini. It is very rare to see two of the exact same bosses on the same screen since bosses are usually one of a kind. One of them was probably meant to be the white Gemini. **5.) Literally "twins" 2? Exact same appearance, opposite fighting styles. On the first battle of the final DLC battle called "The 3rd Ultimate War", both Gemini use the white Gemini character skin but have skills sets of different Gemini. The one that excels at spell casting was meant to be the black one. '"Ranged" Shampuru being called Renegade Shampuru in non-DLC battles (English version)' Also known as "Distance" Shampuru in the original Mugen Souls, this guy is somehow called Renegade Shampuru even though there already is a Renegade Shampuru. *They both start with the letter "R" and use a lot of the same letters. Just by glancing at it, Ranged and Renegade can look similar. *DLC battles corrected the name of these enemies to Ranged Shampuru. Serious glitches Bugs that may break the game and cause you to lose progress. 'Slumbering Boss freeze in the Mugen Field (patched)' *Happens on the English versions (NA/ EU) of Mugen Souls Z *A very common glitch that freezes the game after completing some battles that may affect everyone. *The boss battle theme can be sometimes be heard very lightly in the background music. *Rumors could be that the slumbering boss battles cause this glitch as no one has ever enountered one without getting a crash. *According to an NIS America representative, they are letting the developers know about the problem. **May 23rd 2014 http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=766693#p766693 *The bug has been found and they are currently working on it. **May 30th 2014 http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=770519#p770519 *Compile Heart has made a patch and are finalizing it for Nippon Ichi Software America. **June 11th 2014 http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=778818#p778818 *NISA tested out the patch and it fixed the freezing problem. With Sony's limited time slots, they expect the patch to go live after July. **June 17th 2014 http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=781760#p781760 *Sony of Europe passed the QA for the patch but are waiting for Sony of America to approve it before releasing patches for both regions. **July 7th 2014 http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=790811#p790811 *Mugen Souls Z patch resubmitted to Sony. No estimated time for the patch to be released to the public. **July 25th 2014 http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=14724&start=900 *New patch for all regions is out according to forum users. **July 29th 2014 http://nisamerica.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=14724&start=945 'Clothing DLC on July 29th, 2014 does not show up in inventory' *It affects the follow DLCs: Game Expert Crimson Set, Sci-Fi Warrior Lady 2:50 Set and School Swimsuit Princess Set *Clothing must be purchased in the ingame store, at least 10,000,000 extra ingame money to re-purchase the clothes. *The North American version of the game has confirmed this so far. = PC (Steam) version = =Videos= Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:Glitches